Digimon Adventure 02 After Story
by Seyary-Minamoto
Summary: Cómo y por qué sucedio el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02. Sorato, Taiora, Takari, Michi, Jyoumi, Koumi, Kenyako... @ @ multi-pareja, si se quiere. Acepto peticiones en sus reviews
1. 5 años atrás: Koumi, Taiora, Sorato

Los datos aparecían en la pantalla de su computadora velozmente, mientras los múltiples programas que había dispuesto a trabajar funcionaban a la vez. Era una suerte que dispusiera de tan buen sistema en su escuela, de otro modo jamás podría llevar a cabo las operaciones con esos fractales que tanto había aprendido a apreciar. Las formas que tomaban eran múltiples, dependiendo de lo que él deseara crear. Ahora se esforzaba por crear una pequeña flor con un delgado tallo, la cual aparecería en su monitor en una hora o dos.

La chica a su lado parecía estar totalmente aburrida ante el lento procedimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo en la computadora. Jamás le había encontrado sentido a ninguno de esos programas tan peliagudos con los que lidiaba el chico todo el tiempo, desde que habían ido al Digimundo se había impresionado al verlo comprender tantas cosas que, a sus ojos, eran totalmente ilógicas. El chico había podido discernir lo que unía al Mundo Real con el Digital, y siempre demostraba un gran talento para razonar estrategias y comprender enigmas que los demás no lograban comprender normalmente... y esto, probablemente, era lo que había causado que en ella se hubiesen suscitado estos extraños sentimientos por él

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi era todo lo contario a ella, a Mimi Tachikawa, en cualquier sentido en que se quisiera compararlos. Ella era alta, él era bajito, ella tenía calificaciones mediocres, él nunca dejaba de ser el mejor del 5to Grado. Pero a pesar de ello, o, quizás debido a ello, Mimi se encontraba fascinada con Izzy desde que compartió una visita a un mundo fantástico con él. Ellos no habían sido muy cercanos mientras estaban en el Digimundo, pero después de acabar con Apocalymon y volver a clases, Mimi había comenzado a pasar más tiempo al lado del geniecillo de los computadores. Izzy no parecía estar incómodo ante su presencia, pero tampoco parecía anhelar tener a Mimi a su lado... algo que ella cada vez veía con más claridad. Sus sentimientos por él parecían ser extremadamente unilaterales, y él no parecía estar interesado en refutar esa teoría...

-Koushiro...-dijo ella, llamándolo por su nombre de pila

-¿Qué sucede, Mimi?-preguntó él, con la mirada fija en los números que aparecían constantemente en su pantalla

-¿Qué tal si salimos a hacer algo más divertido?-preguntó la chica, sonriendo con inocencia

-¿S-salir?-Koushiro alzó una ceja, incómodo-No lo creo, Mimi. Tengo que proseguir con esto...

-¿Y por qué tienes que proseguir con eso, Koushiro?-gruñó Mimi, irritable-Te pasas todo tu tiempo libre en el laboratorio de computación de la escuela, y cuando no estás ahí te encierras en tu habitación con más computadores... a veces tienes que pensar en la vida real, ¿sabes?

-Mimi...-murmuró Izzy, mirándola de reojo por primera vez desde que habían entrado al laboratorio.

La chica frunció el ceño en dirección al chico, a sabiendas de que él tenía algo que decir, pero que no se atrevería a confesar

-¿Qué sucede, Koushiro?-preguntó, mirándolo con seriedad

-Quizás... la vida real no sea lo que mejor se me dé-musitó el chico, bajando la mirada hacia su computadora una vez más

-¿En serio? ¡En ese caso quizás deberías quedarte con tu computadora a solas, ya que ella sí parece interesarte!-lo reprochó la chica, mirándolo con algo de rabia

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Podrías calmarte?-preguntó Izzy, concentrándose totalmente en Mimi ahora-Si quieres que salgamos... bueno... está bien, pero sólo permíteme terminar con esto y...

-¡No voy a estar de segundo lugar ante una computadora, Koushiro!-gritó Mimi, poniéndose de pie

-¿Segundo... lugar?-repitió Izzy, alzando una ceja

-¡Koushiro...!-dijo ella, sonrojándose repentinamente al detenerse justo antes de confesar sus sentimientos precipitadamente. ¿De qué le serviría decirle a Koushiro que estaba enamorada de él cuando él sólo estaba interesado en sus computadoras?

-¿Qué sucede, Mimi?-preguntó el chico, mientras ella bajaba la mirada, pensando en qué podía decir.

Y, mientras más lo razonaba, más obvia se tornaba la respuesta de Izzy. Mimi lo sabía ahora, pero muy tarde como para salir de esto totalmente a salvo. Koushiro Izumi jamás iba a quererla, no mientras su mente y su alma estuviesen satisfechas sólo con horas y horas de manipular ordenadores... así que, ¿qué perdería al confesarse en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar? La esperanza de que él fuese a interesarse en ella en un futuro era efímera y patética...

-Izzy... hace 1 año, tú, yo y los demás vivimos grandes aventuras que nos hicieron quienes somos ahora...-murmuró Mimi- Ahora somos estudiantes de 5to de Primaria, y según todos los adultos, debemos vivir nuestra niñez al máximo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, a veces dicen eso...-murmuró Koushiro-... pero yo, por mi parte, creo que nosotros somos quienes decidimos qué hacer con nuestra niñez. Yo prefiero descubrir los misterios de la informática en lugar de pasar mi tiempo libre jugando sin parar en una cancha de soccer o algo así...

-Entonces... no me juzgarás por lo que yo decida hacer, ¿o sí?-preguntó Mimi

-Por supuesto que no, Mimi. Eres mi amiga, ¿cómo podría juzgarte?

-Te amo, Koushiro-soltó la chica repentinamente, sorprendiendo tanto a Izzy como a sí misma

-¿Q-qué...? ¡¿Qué dijiste?-exclamó el chico, sin lograr asimilar las palabras de su amiga

-I-Izzy, yo... desde que volvimos y nos hicimos buenos amigos, he comenzado a sentir algo más allá de lo normal por ti... ¡sé que sólo tengo 11 años, y a los chicos no les interesa el amor a esta edad! P-pero tú... creí que podrías ser diferente-dijo Mimi, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro

-¡N-no llores, Mimi, por favor! ¡Y-yo sólo... soy un niño, y ni siquiera soy guapo! ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí, de entre tantas opciones? Eres Mimi Tachikawa, podrías tener a cualquier chico que quisieras...

-Pero justamente he venido a fijarme en el único que no puede ser mío...-dijo la chica, cabizbaja, y echó a correr antes de que Izzy pudiese decir algo más

El joven contempló la puerta abierta, sin poder asimilar lo sucedido. Hace tan sólo 20 minutos estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, como buenos amigos. Y ahora... ella echaba a correr, huyendo de él de esta forma... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo, de entre tantos, se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué Mimi no había elegido a un chico fuerte como Taichi, o guapo como Yamato, o confiable, como Joe? No era lógico que la niña más popular de la escuela se interesara en un él, un simple maníaco de la tecnología...

Pero ahora que lo sabía, Izzy comenzaba a sentir algo dentro de sí mismo... algo extraño. Quizás la sensación de escuchar que alguien lo quería era algo inusual... las chicas de su clase siempre lo habían ignorado, y a él eso le importaba muy poco. Pero ahora que una puerta nueva se había presentado ante él, Izzy pensaba en qué consecuencia se presentaría si la abriese... él era un científico, la curiosidad fluía dentro de su mente como la sangre en sus venas... ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no preguntarle a Mimi qué era lo que esperaba a partir de la confesión que ella acababa de hacerle?

Luego de salvar sus resultados (por suerte para él, sus fractales habían culminado su formación justo al momento en que Mimi se confesó), Izzy cerró la computadora y corrió hacia la casa de la chica, preguntándose si ella accedería a verlo o si estaba muy deprimida, pensando que él la había rechazado cuando apenas y le dio oportunidad para responderle a su confesión. Llegó al cabo de 20 minutos, jadeante y extenuado, pero tocó el timbre con determinación, intentando llegar hasta la chica

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!-la llamó desde fuera, con el poco aliento que aún le quedaba

No había respuesta alguna. Desesperado, Izzy extrajo su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y discó el número de la casa de Taichi. Luego de siete timbrazos, alguien respondió al otro lado.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Hikari, la hija menor del matrimonio Yagami

-¡Kari! ¿Podrías pasarme a tu hermano?-preguntó Izzy, intentando no demostrar su desesperación

-Enseguida, Izzy-dijo la chiquilla, sonriendo al identificar al gran amigo de su hermano.

Kari corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano con el teléfono inalámbrico en su mano, el teléfono que habían instalado poco tiempo atrás

-Hermano, es Izzy-le dijo al chico, que tomó el auricular mientras le sonreía amistosamente a Hikari

-Muchas gracias-dijo, mientras se ponía el teléfono al oído-¿Qué hay, Izzy...?

-¡TAI! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MIMI?

A pesar de estar hablando por teléfono, Taichi podía sentir las palabras de Izzy como una ráfaga de viento; sin duda las ondas del sonido se propagaban con extrema intensidad

-¿E-estás bien, Tai?-preguntó Yamato, preocupándose por él

-¿Qué sucede con Izzy?-quiso saber Sora, alzando una ceja

Los dos mejores amigos de Tai estaban invitados por hoy a la casa del chico, y se encontraban junto a él en su habitación, mientras hablaban de asuntos triviales y se turnaban en la consola de videojuegos del anfitrión

-Tal parece que... Mimi desapareció o algo así-dijo el chico con ojos desorbitados, aún perturbado ante el grito tan intenso por parte de Izzy

-¿Eh?-Sora lo miró, preocupada, y tomó el teléfono-¿Qué sucedió Izzy?

-¡Estoy en su casa, Sora! ¡Pero no quiere abrirme la puerta, ni siquiera sé si quiera verme!

-Para tratarse de ti, no me has explicado nada en absoluto...-dijo Sora-¿por qué crees que no quiere verte, Izzy?

-¡Porque me dijo que me amaba, y yo no supe qué decir! ¡Luego echó a correr y ahora, cuando por fin creo saber qué decirle, no logró contactarla de ninguna manera! ¡Sora, por favor, ayúdame!-exclamó

-T-todo eso está muy bien, Izzy, pero... ¿por qué no intentaste llamar a su casa en primer lugar?-preguntó Sora.

El chico se quedó de piedra. Pero qué tonto había sido...

Sora sonrió con incomodidad cuando Izzy trancó el teléfono apresuradamente, y le entregó el aparato a Tai

-Parece que... que Mimi se le declaró a Izzy, según entendí-dijo Sora

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Tai-¿Para qué rayos hizo algo así?

-Eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando se enamoran, Tai-espetó Yamato, mirándolo con desaprobación

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes que hablarme así!-le reclamó Taichi, alzando un puño

-¡Yo decidiré en qué tono te hablo!-insitió Matt, pero Sora se interpuso entre ambos con los brazos alzados

-¡Basta, ambos! ¡No van a caer de nuevo en estas tonterías! ¡Creí que ya lo habrían superado!-los reprendió, mirándolos con desaprobación

Taichi y Yamato se miraron con recelo, pero cambiaron su centro de atención hacia Sora, y la contemplaron con ojos inquisidores

-¿Entonces...? ¿Acaso Mimi estaba enamorada de Izzy?-preguntó Tai, aún confundido

-Ella... me mencionó en algún momento que le parecía que Izzy era lindo-dijo Sora, pensativa-Pero nunca creí que fuese a declarársele tan súbitamente...

-¿Y crees que Izzy corresponda a sus sentimientos?-preguntó Matt, alzando una ceja

-Bueno... de eso no lo sé-dijo Sora-Pero... Mimi va a marcharse a Estados Unidos

-¡¿EH?-ambos Matt y Tai miraron a Sora con incredulidad, mientras ésta bajaba la cabeza

-Sus padres lo decidieron recientemente... puede que por ello se le haya confesado de esa forma tan atolondrada a Izzy-murmuró Sora-Quizás esperaba que él le dijera que la esperaría o algo así...

-Pero... ¿acaso Izzy sabe que ella se marchará?-preguntó Tai, aún incapaz de asimilar la noticia

-No lo creo-dijo Sora, abrazando sus rodillas-Él no me dio a entender que Mimi se lo hubiese dicho...

Matt frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Y... nosotros qué podríamos hacer por ellos?-preguntó-Tengo el mal presentimiento de que Izzy está cometiendo un grave error, del tipo de errores de los cuales se lamentará muy pronto...

-Pues... yo no haría nada-dijo Tai, rascándose la cabeza

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sora, sorprendida

-N-no digo esto sólo porque en verdad no lo entienda... lo digo porque es asunto de ellos, ¿o no? Sé que somos sus amigos, pero creo que interponernos entre su... ¿relación? Bueno, meternos en este asunto no es buena idea. Creo que ellos son buenos amigos, después de todo... una confesión o dos no destruirán lo que hay entre ellos, ¿o sí?

-Como se nota que no entiendes nada, Tai-murmuró Matt

-¿Qué podría entender?-dijo el chico, irritable-Esto de los sentimientos no se me da, y lo saben muy bien... y no sé por qué las chicas siempre insisten en eso. Es desquiciante que vivan pensando en cuán enamoradas están de algún chico... ¡por eso me divierto con Sora! ¡Porque ella no es así!

Sora se sonrojó ligeramente, sin saber si las palabras del chico eran un halago o un insulto.

-¿Debo recordarte que Sora es la dueña del emblema del Amor?-preguntó Matt, alzando una ceja

-¡Y con toda razón!-dijo Tai-Que Sora lo tenga implica que una chica que no vive pensando en chicos tiene más amor por dentro que una de las que no deja pasar a cualquier niño sin imaginarse que él sea su príncipe azul o algo así

Ahora sí se sentía como un halago... ¿o no? Sora se sonrojó algo más y miró a Tai de reojo

-Deja de decir tonterías, Tai...-le dijo, cabizbaja

-P-pero es cierto...

Matt los contempló, sintiéndose desfallecer internamente... quería a ambos Sora y a Tai, eran sus mejores amigos... pero lo que sentía por Sora era muy distinto. Desde su época en el mundo Digital había aprendido a atesorarla y sentía un deseo irreprimible de protegerla a toda costa, pero eso sí, respetando siempre la voluntad de la joven. Tai era su mejor amigo, sin duda alguna, y él siempre lo apreciaría... pero los celos que sentía al ver a Sora sonrojarse ante Tai eran salvajes e irremediables...

-Sólo espero que todo salga bien para Izzy y Mimi...-murmuró Sora por lo bajo, mirando por la ventana.

Pero, por primera vez, las cosas no saldrían tan bien para los digielegidos como ellos querrían. Mimi no atendió el teléfono en ningún momento, y sólo a través de Joe se enteraron de que ya se había marchado, puesto que él vivía cerca de la chica y había sido el único en darle una despedida adecuada cuando la joven se marchó. Izzy no logró contactarla, pues ni siquiera volvió a ir a la escuela. El chico se sentía destrozado al pensar que había destruido una gran amistad como esa sólo por dudar por un instante... ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si él le hubiese respondido a Mimi? ¿Era posible que no se hubiese ido a Estados Unidos? No podía saberlo... y no iba a saberlo. Mimi se había marchado y se había llevado sus sentimientos con ella, destruyendo tanto su corazón como el de Koushiro en el proceso.

Y de este modo pasaron 5 años, un período de tiempo durante del cual las cosas cambiaron ligeramente...


	2. Los Teenage Wolves: Sorato

_Hola a todos! ^^_ _Soy tan terriblemente nueva en esto de hacer fics que ni se me pasó por la cabeza agregar alguna introducción para el capítulo anterior :S He leído muchos, y me parece que las notas del autor son algo útil para el lector, así que de ahora en adelante las escribiré! ^^_

_Etto... Hajimemashite! ^^ soy Seyary, y aunque Adventure no sea mi temporada favorita, repentinamente sentí un impulso muy extraño de escribir esto... . no sé ni qué lo causó, pero la verdad es que me alegra poder escribir esta historia ^^_

_Como dije en mi corto y extraño sumario, esto será una pequeña historia acerca de cómo llegó a darse el epílogo que tanta controversia ha causado desde que salió al aire hace tantos años atrás... Muchos querían un final Taiora, otros decían que Takeru y Hikari debían estar juntos aunque no lo hubiesen dicho con claridad... Por mi parte, yo no soy lo que se dice "shipper" en Digimon XD apoyo algunas parejas, pero no siento ninguna afición demencial por ninguna de ellas. Me parece que tanto el Taiora como el Sorato están justificados, y que quizás Takeru y Hikari podrían haber estado casados o no... ¿quién podría saberlo?_

_El final de este fic es completamente obvio XD pero espero que tengamos muchas risas, lágrimas y diversión en el camino para llegar hasta él! Haré lo que pueda, intentando mantenerme fiel a todos los personajes y a sus características para escribir una historia que les guste a quienes la quieran leer ^^ gracias de antemano por leer esto!_

_Ahora, en aspectos técnicos... esta historia se da 3 años después de 02. La generación de Adventure (exceptuando a Hikari y a Takeru) atiende a Preparatoria, y la generación de 02 está en Secundaria. Utilizaré los nombres japoneses en la mayoría de los casos, por lo tanto Yolei será Miyako y Cody será Iori (esos son los cambios más extraños, los demás simplemente los trataré abreviaturas de los nombres originales ^^) y... creo que es todo o.o_

_Espero que difruten este nuevo capítulo! ^^_

Con un solo de guitarra que causaba escalofríos en todos los presentes, Reiichi culminó la canción. Yamato se secó el sudor de su frente y tomó su botella de agua, tomando un par de bocanadas del líquido. Realmente necesitaba hidratarse luego de cantar por primera vez en meses. Los Teenage Wolves no se encontraban trabajando de manera constante estos últimos años, puesto que la mayoría de sus miembros eran ahora estudiantes de Preparatoria e incluso de Universidad. Esto, evidentemente, causaba que se vieran obligados a dejar de lado ligeramente la música, lo cual estresaba de sobremanera a su manager, el señor Hiiragi

-¡Eso fue hermoso, maldita sea!-dijo el hombre, sacando el cigarro de su boca para dar su opinión

Matt frunció el ceño al verlo. Realmente no le agradaba demasiado el señor Hiiragi, puesto que el humo de sus cigarros solía irritarle la garganta. Dentro de todo, el hombre no era una mala persona... pero a Yamato le sacaba de quicio esa adicción a la nicotina; esto probablemente era un reflejo que había desarrollado en contra de su padre, quien fumaba incluso más que el señor Hiiragi.

-¿Y? ¿Grabaremos ese disco o qué?-preguntó el baterista, Shunsuke

-Que demandante jovencito-dijo Hiiragi, mirando al chico con una sonrisa maliciosa-Diría que todo está en orden, ustedes tienen el talento para ser una gran banda, pero... tenemos un problemita

Los cuatro miembros de la banda habían contemplado a Hiiragi con ojos esperanzados, pero ahora parecían francamente preocupados. ¿Cuál podría ser el inconveniente? Si Hiiragi aceptaba de inmediato las canciones que le estaban presentando, podrían grabar su primer disco de estudio, ya que una importante disquera les había presentado un contrato. Pero su manager les había dicho expresamente que no firmarían nada en absoluto hasta que él les diera la luz verde... ¿qué podía evitar que lo hiciera, si le habían gustado todas las canciones hasta ahora?

-¿Qué sucede entonces?-quiso saber el tecladista, Teppei.

-Que ustedes no son como las demás bandas, chicos-dijo Hiiragi-Tienen un montón de tonterías en la mente que sólo los desconcentran de su música. Según sé, esta es la primera vez en 3 meses que llevan a cabo una presentación tanto privada como pública... y, ¿por qué? ¡Porque están más centrados en su inútil carrera estudiantil que en los "Teenage Wolves"!

Yamato bajó su mirada, sabiendo que el hombre tenía razón... pero ¿qué podían hacer? Reiichi estaba esforzándose de lleno en la carrera que había escogido, ambos Teppei y Shunsuke se preocupaban constantemente por sus exámenes de admisión universitarios, y él, por su cuenta, tenía que atender a sus asuntos también...

-Comprendo a Shunsuke y a Teppei, ciertamente deben asegurarse un camino alterno... o al menos, debían hacerlo antes de que lograran ser una banda de nivel profesional. Sus vidas están prácticamente trazadas ahora, chicos. Dejen de pensar en estudiar todo el día, ¡van a ser estrellas ahora!

-Supongo que sí...-dijo Teppei, cabizbajo

-Pero el colmo de la situación... ¡eres tú, Yamato!-exclamó Hiiragi, mirando al bajista y cantante de la agrupación con rabia en los ojos-¿Podrías si acaso explicarme por qué rayos no intentas escribir canciones nuevas en tu tiempo libre o algo así?

-¡Yamato no está haciendo nada malo!-exclamó una voz ajena al escenario en donde estaba la banda.

Gabumon se acercó hacia Hiiragi, con ojos imploradores. Los Digimon se estaban integrando lentamente al mundo humano, algo que para algunos era maravilloso, pero para otros, como Hiiragi, era algo aterrador

-¡A-aléjate, criatura!-exclamó, saltando hacia atrás

Los chicos rieron mientras Gabumon se acercaba a ofrecerles el té que acababa de prepararles. Yamato aceptó de buena gana, pues ya se había acabado toda su agua y seguía sediento

-No tiene que estar tan nervioso ante Gabumon, señor Hiiragi-dijo Matt, sonriendo-Es un buen Digimon, no le hará daño

-¡E-eso está fuera de este tema de conversación, Yamato Ishida!-exclamó el hombre, harto de toda muestra de vida digital. Jamás le habían gustado los computadores, y le gustaban aún menos ahora que tantas criaturas extrañas podían surgir a partir de ellos.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere, señor Hiiragi?-preguntó Matt, irritado. Sabía con claridad cuál era el problema del hombre, pero prefería sacarlo de sus cabales en lugar de complacerlo tanto como Hiiragi quería que lo hiciera.

-¡Quiero que te olvides de todos esos cohetes tontos en los que tanto te interesas y pienses un poco en tu futuro como músico!-gritó Hiiragi, perdiendo totalmente la paciencia

Yamato suspiró y le entregó su vacía taza a Gabumon, quien la aceptó gratamente y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su compañero.

-Lo siento, lo siento... debo centrarme en otros aspectos de mi vida, lo tengo muy presente-dijo Yamato, pero el tono irónico de su voz le demostraba a Hiiragi que el chico no estaba siendo nada sincero

-Vamos, Yamato-dijo Shunsuke-Al menos procura hacerle algo de música a esos poemas que escribes para Sora, ¿quieres?

El chico rubio se sonrojó brutalmente mientras los demás se echaban a reír ruidosamente

-¡S-Shunsuke! ¡No digas ese tipo de tonterías!-exclamó el bajista, más avergonzado que nunca

-¡Es una buena idea, Yamato!-dijo Gabumon, sonriendo incluso más que antes-¡Después de todo, siempre escribes poesía para Sora!

-¡G-Gabumon, haz silencio! ¡Sólo sabes empeorar las cosas!-le reprendió Yamato, sintiendo que moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Y quién es esa Sora?-preguntó Hiiragi, súbitamente interesado en el tema

-¡No tiene nada que ver con esto!-gritó Matt, irritándose tanto que se quitó el bajo de encima y se dirigió hacia fuera del estudio de grabación de alquiler en donde la banda solía practicar.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Yamato miró hacia el horizonte, avergonzado y algo deprimido. Odiaba que sus amigos metieran a Sora en este tipo de discusiones infructuosas, en particular porque, a pesar de que él se desviviera por la chica, ella sólo parecía tener ojos para Taichi Yagami_... Que la mujer de tu vida esté enamorada de tu mejor amigo es algo frustrante, pero lo peor de la situación es haberse acostumbrado a ello..._ pensó Yamato, apoyándose en una baranda desde la cual podía contemplar buena parte de la ciudad. Y ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada en absoluto... simplemente, nada. Su vida se había vuelto un total desastre. La música que tanto lo había motivado tan sólo unos 3 años atrás era un simple recuerdo del pasado, pues ahora no era más que una obligación para él. Se había unido a los "Teenage Wolves" con la única esperanza de que Sora le prestara algo más de atención... pero incluso luego de salvarla en aquella memorable presentación navideña, Sora seguía pensando en Taichi constantemente. La chica le había llevado galletas caseras aquel día, y Yamato aún podía recordar el magnífico sabor de las mismas, pero en una nota pegada a la bolsa, leyó las últimas palabras que hubiese querido ver:

"A un gran amigo que ha estado a mi lado sin descanso, a través de lo bueno y de lo malo. Espero que tus sueños se cumplan y que tu banda pueda dejar una marca por siempre en la historia.

Con amor, Sora"

¿Amor? Se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que la chica intentaba enviarle un mensaje a través de esa única palabra... pero al inicio decía con claridad que él era un gran amigo... ¿podía llegar a ser algo más? Honestamente, lo dudaba... Sora sólo estaba interesada en Tai, algo que, mientras más tiempo pasaba, se volvía más evidente.

Y, debido a ello, Yamato simplemente observó el cielo azul, preguntándose cuando lograría huir de este mundo junto a su fiel amigo Gabumon, de modo que pudiesen llegar más allá de lo que cualquier humano o digimon hubiesen alcanzado. Desde que había visto cierto documental, se había comenzado a interesar en el espacio. Se podía imaginar con claridad las grandes aventuras que podría vivir con Gabumon, los descubrimientos que lograrían realizar... Al enterarse de los numerosos requisitos para ser un astronauta, Matt había comenzado a esforzarse más en sus estudios, lo cual lo había alejado drásticamente de la música. También iba al gimnasio a menudo y trabajaba en su condición física, de manera que podría tolerar mejor los cambios de gravedad y las numerosas situaciones que prometían presentarse cuando se montara en una nave espacial...

Hasta ahora, sólo unos contados amigos suyos sabían de su nueva meta de convertirse en un hombre del espacio, y Sora no estaba entre ellos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo supiera? Eso lo preocupaba ligeramente... pero, ¿qué tanto la afectaría? Seguramente a la chica le importaría muy poco, y se dedicaría simplemente a apoyarlo...

La depresión que sentía no era normal en él, probablemente se debía a que Sora era su fuente de inspiración para todo lo que hacía. Sin darse cuenta, todas sus decisiones se centraban en Sora, en qué pensaría ella, en qué haría ella... Se sentía patético, pero no podía evitarlo. Era el problema de estar tan enamorado...

Su teléfono móvil timbró súbitamente, y con el ceño fruncido, Yamato lo extrajo de su bolsillo

-¿Tai?-dijo, al atender el teléfono luego de leer la identidad de quien lo llamaba

-¡Oye, Matt! ¡Te tengo una noticia que te sorprenderá mucho!-exclamó Tai. Matt sabía claramente que su amigo sonreía simplemente al escuchar la voz del chico, pues el tono de voz tan exaltado lo delataba claramente.

-¿De qué se trata ahora, Tai?-preguntó Yamato, sin muchas ganas de hablar con el chico.

-Oye, ¿qué te tiene de malas? Me parece que esos "Teenage Wolves" necesitan algo de alegría, suenas peor que si hubieses tenido que atender a algún funeral-se burló Taichi

-Sí, sí... muy divertido, Tai-gruñó Matt-Es sólo que... que la música ya no es lo que más me importa, sinceramente...

-¿Quieres saber qué pienso, Matt?-preguntó Tai, sonriendo con malicia-¡Que necesitas una chica!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién me dice eso, eh? El chico que jamás ha tenido ningún tipo de relación, bien sea seria o no-gruñó Matt

-¿Y tú qué?-le refutó Taichi, molestándose al oír a Matt señalar su punto débil con tan poco tacto-¡Lo más cercano que tuviste a una novia fue Jun Motomiya, y acabó acosando al hermano de Joe una vez que se hartó de ti! ¡El hermano de Joe, Matt! Eso es algo grave, y lo sabes.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo el hermano de Joe?-preguntó Matt, alzando una ceja

-¡Por favor, Matt! ¡Usa la cabeza, ¿quieres? ¡Eres una estrella de rock, un chico de notas perfectas y de cabello rubio y ojos azules! Podrías tener a cualquier chica que quisieras, Matt...-dijo Tai-... yo no tengo tanta suerte, lamentablemente. Mi cabello es un desastre, soy demasiado animoso y las chicas creen que no tengo futuro, aparentemente...

-No todas creen eso-dijo Matt

-Vamos, Matt...-murmuró Taichi, sonrojándose un poco-... Sora es algo diferente... ella...

-Sí, sí, lo sé...-dijo Matt, haciendo lo imposible por no escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar de la chica a la que ambos amaban profundamente

-¡D-de todos modos, esto no es lo que iba a decirte!-exclamó Tai-¡El asunto aquí es que... Mimi volverá!

Yamato se quedó en shock por unos momentos, y miró el auricular en su mano sin poder creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar a través de él

-¡¿E-es en serio? ¡¿Volverá de verdad, o será sólo una de sus visitas fugaces?-preguntó Matt

-No tengo la menor idea-admitió Taichi, riendo-Pero sí volverá, eso seguro. Por lo visto contactó a Sora hace unas horas, me llamó a mitad de su entrenamiento de tenis sólo para avisarme...

-Todo eso está muy bien, Tai-dijo Yamato, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo azul-Pero... ¿qué me dices de Izzy? ¿Él aún no lo sabe?

-Yo no le he dicho nada aún...-murmuró Taichi-... y no sé si Sora le habrá avisado. La verdad es que... temo su reacción.

-Igual yo-dijo Matt-Sabemos que Izzy no ha sido el mismo desde que ella se marchó...

-¿Crees que se junten si se vuelven a encontrar?-preguntó Tai, pensativo

-Creo que eso sólo sucedería si Mimi sigue enamorada perdidamente de él... algo que dudo. Parecía muy interesada en ese Michael, el chico americano del que se hizo amiga estando allá...

-Es cierto-dijo Tai-Pero creo que Izzy... durante este período de tiempo...

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Matt, cerrando los ojos

Súbitamente, Taichi soltó una carcajada que sobresaltó a Matt

-¿Q-qué es tan gracioso, Taichi?-gruñó, sin saber qué le ocurría a su mejor amigo

-Es sólo que...-murmuró el chico, algo avergonzado-... extraño esos viejos tiempos en los cuales no éramos más que chiquillos buscando salvar el mundo digital. Este tipo de conflictos amorosos absurdos no eran nada que nos pudiese preocupar en aquél entonces, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo-dijo Matt, sonriendo-En esa época, sólo estaba interesado en demostrarles a los demás que podía ser un mejor líder que tú... y fracasé totalmente en el intento-admitió, riendo un poco

-¡Ja! ¡Por fin te oigo decirlo, Matt!-exclamó Tai, saltando de orgullo-¿A qué te saben esas palabras, eh?

-Saben peor que la comida de Joe-dijo Matt, riendo a pesar de su ligera vergüenza

-¡Pues es hora de que te lo tragues como se debe!-dijo el chico, riendo sin parar

-¡Hermano, necesito usar el teléfono!-sonó una voz desde el lado de Taichi. Yamato simplemente sonrió y suspiró

-Hasta aquí llega nuestra conversación, ¿eh?-dijo el cantante de los "Teenage Wolves"

-Te contactaré en cuanto sepa qué vamos a hacer con respecto al regreso de Mimi-dijo Taichi, sonriendo con culpabilidad-¡Que te vaya bien en ese ensayo, Matt!

-Y a ti en... lo que sea que estés haciendo, si es que haces algo en realidad-dijo Matt, riendo con malicia

-¡Oye, que no soy tan ocioso!-lo regañó Taichi, pero Matt ignoró por completo al chico.

-Como sea. Saluda a Kari de mi parte-dijo Matt-¡Adiós!

-¡Hasta luego, Matt!

Con esto, Yamato trancó la llamada presionando el botón rojo de su teléfono móvil, y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo por última vez. Sí, sin importar cuánto amase a Sora, no podría destruir su amistad con Taichi sólo por esto... Era obvio que Taichi también tenía fuertes sentimientos por la chica, incluso desde antes que él mismo los tuviese, por ende sólo lo apoyaría, por más que eso le destruyera su corazón como nada más podía hacerlo. Confinaría su corazón a un castigo cruel y despiadado, todo fuera por mantener la gran amistad que los unía a los tres desde hacía más de 6 años...


	3. Amistad: Takari, Sorato, Taiora

_Oops! :S No había podido escribir prácticamente nada, ¡lo siento mucho! Intentaré escribir más a menudo este fic, aunque estaré bastante ocupada por estos 2 próximos meses... Por supuesto, les agradezco todas sus reviews! w Muchas gracias! No hay mejor recompensa para un escritor que saber que sus lectores están expectantes por más *w* muchas gracias a todos! w espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

-¡Vamos, Sora!-exclamó Biyomon, saltando alegremente desde el borde de la cancha.

La chica corría de un lado al otro del campo de entrenamiento de tenis, golpeando la pelota fosforescente cada vez que llegaba hasta ella. Su práctica consistía en jugar contra una enorme pared, de manera que ésta le devolviese cada una de sus voleas de formas inesperadas y extremas. Por supuesto que ejercitarse contra otro jugador era mucho más efectivo, pero ya atardecía y los demás atletas ya se estaban marchando a casa. De cualquier forma, a Sora le agradaba jugar contra esa alta pared. Podía esforzarse tanto como quisiera, y lograba aumentar su resistencia al luchar contra un oponente que jamás iba a rendirse.

Biyomon se bebía un zumo de limón mientras observaba con ojos brillantes los esfuerzos constantes de su compañera al jugar tenis. La Digimon se impresionaba al contemplar a Sora dando lo mejor de sí misma en todo momento, siempre capaz de todo al tener una raqueta en su mano. Biyomon siempre admiraba las numerosas características de la chica, desde su preocupación constante por el bienestar de otros hasta su gran capacidad atlética. Por ello jamás se aburría al verla jugar contra la gigantesca pared, pues se dedicaba a animar a su amiga, algo que Sora apreciaba más de lo que era capaz de decirle a su compañera.

Sora ya llevaba 2 horas de práctica contra la misma pared cuando alguien más se apareció en la cancha

-Nada mal, señorita Takenouchi-dijo el recién llegado, forzando su voz- ¿Qué tal si se alentara a participar en algún torneo? Seguramente demolería a todos sus oponentes

Sora sonrió y meneó la cabeza, secandóse el sudor que cubría su frente

-¿Piensa reclutarme, "entrenador Takaishi"?-preguntó, alzando una ceja mientras se volteaba a mirar al hermano del vocalista de los "Teenage Wolves"

Takeru sonrió con su usual actitud despreocupada, mientras se acercaba a Biyomon

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Biyomon? Me sorprende verte tan bien estando tan cerca de donde Sora juega... ¿no te ha golpeado ninguna pelota, ni siquiera accidentalmente?

-¡De ninguna manera!-exclamó Biyomon alegremente, sorprendido a Takeru-Sora sabe lo que hace, juega como nadie más puede hacerlo

-No exageres, Biyomon-dijo la chica, sonrojada. Al ver llegar a su amigo, había decidido interrumpir su constante practica de tenis, después de todo se había esforzado a lo largo de tantas horas que sentía los músculos extenuados-Hay muchos atletas que son mejores jugadores que yo... pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, T.K., las pelotas no golpean a Biyomon ni lo harán mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Es un medio muy extraño de entrenamiento, pero sin duda es efectivo.

-Utilizas tus ganas de protegerla como medio para practicar efectivamente, ¿eh?-preguntó T.K.-Qué ingeniosa, Sora. No me sorprende que hayas tenido una idea tan útil

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la chica, avergonzándose al oír tales cumplidos de parte de Takeru

-Que eres grandiosa, Sora-dijo T.K., sonriendo de forma sospechosa, lo cual ocasionó que la aludida alzara una ceja y se cruzara de brazos con la raqueta en mano

-Se me hace que algo se te ofrece, Takeru Takaishi-lo acusó Sora-Y creo que ser tan lamebotas no te va en absoluto

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo el chico, sonrojándose

-¿Y?-preguntó Sora-¿Qué quieres, T.K.?

-S-Sora... ¿alguna vez has pensado en que deberías tragarte todos tus temores y arrojarte al agua, sin importar lo que pueda suceder?-preguntó, jugando con un mechón de su cabello rubio. El chico se lo había dejado crecer un poco, por lo cual ahora se asemejaba aún más a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno... s-supongo, en algún momento... ¿qué estás tramando, T.K.?

-Quiero... declararle a Kari mis sentimientos por ella-dijo finalmente el chico, sorprendiendo gratamente a Sora

-¿E-es en serio, Takeru?-preguntó, sonriendo radiantemente.

-¿P-parece una broma?-dijo T.K., sonrojado

-No, claro que no... Takeru, que bueno que hayas decidido hacer esto finalmente-dijo Sora, dándole palmadas en el hombro al chico

-¿En verdad crees que esto es una buena idea?-preguntó, preocupado

-¿Qué te hace creer que no lo es?-quiso saber Sora, sorprendida al ver a T.K. tan nervioso como lo estaba en este momento

-Verás... ella... siempre ha rechazado a cualquier chico que se le acerque. Daisuke se le ha declarado de miles de maneras y jamás lo ha aceptado...

Sora lo miraba, escéptica. ¿Acaso Takeru realmente creía estar al mismo nivel que Daisuke?

-Él siempre es atento y gentil con ella, más de lo que lo es con cualquier otra persona... le da flores a menudo, incluso llegó a declarársele pidiéndole su mano a su padre...

-E-está un poco retrasado con respecto a su época, ese Daisuke...-murmuró Sora, sonriendo con incomodidad-Pero... dime, ¿acaso ella lo aceptó a pesar de todo lo que hizo?

-¡No! ¡Es por eso que me preocupa tanto el atreverme a decirle lo que siento!-exclamó, aterrado-C-creo que... acabaré igual que todos los otros chicos que le han pedido que esté con ellos...

-Takeru Takaishi... ¿desde cuándo conoces a Hikari?-preguntó Sora

-Desde... bueno, desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿cuál es tu punto?-dijo el chico

-Desde que eran un par de chiquillos de 8 años has estado a su lado, sin importar lo que sucede. Sí, es cierto, estuvieron distanciados por un tiempo hasta que volviste a vivir aquí en Odaiba, pero... ¿acaso no actuó hacia ti tal como si jamás te hubieses marchado? Hikari te aprecia más de lo que imaginas, Takeru... Ella sólo habla de ti, ¿sabes? De entre tantos chicos de los que es amiga, el único con quien pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo sin hartarse es contigo...

-Eso suena muy bien, y puede que sea cierto...-dijo T.K.-... pero ¿acaso no me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones? Después de todo este tiempo, puede que sólo me vea tal como un hermano o...

-¡¿Un hermano?-exclamó Sora, impactada-¡Takeru! ¿Es que acaso no has visto la manera en que te mira, la forma en que actúa cuando estás cerca?

-Eh... b-bueno... sinceramente, no sé de qué estás hablando...-murmuró el chico, sorprendido ante la reacción de la tenista ante él

-Creo que... que tus sentimientos te han cegado tanto que eres incapaz de comprender los de ella-dijo la chica, meneando la cabeza en señal de resignación-Como sea, creo que debes preguntarle de una vez por todas si quiere estar contigo o no. Sé que tienes miedo, ¿quién no lo tendría? Pero debes ser el chico valiente que siempre demostraste que podías ser, que era capaz de batallar con todas sus fuerzas, sin rendirse, hasta el final.

-Hikari tendría mucha suerte de estar con un chico como tú, T.K.-añadió Biyomon, sonriéndole a Takeru.

El joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa propia, aunque dudaba que Kari fuese a aceptarlo tan fácilmente como él desearía que lo hiciera... Pero daría lo mejor de sí, se convertiría en el chico que realmente debía estar al lado de Hikari Yagami.

-Gracias, Sora, Biyomon-dijo el chico, mirando al suelo, algo avergonzado

-¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?-preguntó Biyomon

-P-pues... no estoy seguro... puede que mañana, o...

-No hay más opciones-decidió Sora, súbitamente-Debes hacerlo tan pronto como puedas, porque si Hikari realmente te quiere a ti... entonces la has hecho esperar por demasiado tiempo, ¿o no?

Takeru sonrió con algo de culpabilidad y se rascó la cabeza

-S-supongo que así es... ¿Debería disculparme con ella por eso? Si me acepta, por supuesto...

-A Hikari no le importará haber esperado por ti durante tanto tiempo si era lo que necesitabas para encontrar las fuerzas para declararte, T.K.-dijo Sora-¡Vamos, arriba esos ánimos! ¡Seguramente te irá de maravilla!

-Sí, eso espero-dijo Takeru-Y, si ella me acepta, puede que seamos hermanos algún día, ¿eh?

Sora alzó una ceja, confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora el chico? Pero una sonrisa maliciosa de parte de Takeru hizo que ella lentamente comenzara a hacer ciertos vínculos mentales... Si Takeru estaba con Hikari, y él creía que serían hermanos, era claro que hacía una referencia hacia una supuesta pareja que Sora podría llegar a formar con Taichi algún día... Brutalmente sonrojada, se alejó del chico torpemente, víctima de su propio bochorno

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Takeru?-exclamó

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?-preguntó él, riéndose de Sora abiertamente-¡Tú estarías con Tai-...! 

-¡SILENCIO, TAKERU TAKAISHI!-gritó Sora, golpeándolo en el hombro con su raqueta-¡¿Quién rayos te dijo tal cosa, eh? ¡DÍMELO YA! ¡¿ACASO...?

T.K. alzó una ceja mientras observaba a Sora sulfurarse y avergonzarse cada vez más ante él. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a la chica? Era obvio para todos, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que ella sentía algo por Tai... ¿acaso intentaba negarlo, o creía que lo había ocultado de tal modo que nadie lo hubiese comprendido? A decir verdad, sólo una persona desconocía los sentimientos de Sora, y era el propio Taichi...

-¡Seguro que fue él! ¡Y-Yamato te dijo...! ¡Y-YAMATO!-gritó, arrojando la raqueta al suelo salvajemente y echando a correr fuera de la cancha, dejando a un chico y una digimon notablemente sorprendidos mientras la observaban en su carrera hacia Matt.

Sí, Sora era realmente obtusa en algunas ocasiones. Ella jamás le había dicho a Matt expresamente que sentía algo por Taichi, y probablemente no lo diría jamás, ni a él ni a nadie. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo al lado del bajista de los "Teenage Wolves", era posible que éste se hubiese percatado de sus sentimientos en algún punto... pero, ¿por qué decirle a su hermano? ¿Qué rayos tendría Yamato en la cabeza al decirle a T.K. que Sora quería a Taichi...?

Entró a toda prisa al edificio de grabación, y subió las escaleras apresuradamente, buscando a Matt a través de las ventanas que había en cada estudio particular. Pero no logró encontrarlo hasta llegar a la última sala... y abrió la puerta bruscamente, sin importarle lo que estuviese sucediendo ahí dentro

-¡YAMATO ISHIDA! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ FUERA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!-gritó, incapaz de controlar su rabia.

Su súbita intromisión, por supuesto, causó que la presentación de los chicos colapsara en un momento algo crucial. El único que parecía haber ignorado la aparición de Sora era Shunsuke, que parecía totalmente perdido entre los tambores y platillos de su batería. Reiichi se detuvo de forma inmediata al oír la puerta abriéndose, y Yamato, que se esforzaba al cantar mientras hacía difíciles movimientos en su bajo, se sorprendió tanto que aplicó más fuerza de la normal a la cuerda más delgada y causó que ésta se reventara aparatosamente

-¡¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?-exclamó el señor Hiiragi, irritado al verlos perder la concentración de este modo-¿Quién está ahí?

A Sora le importó muy poco la exclamación del hombre, pues procedió a acercarse a Yamato con ojos asesinos. El chico se sujetaba el dedo anular, receptor de gran parte del golpe que se había propinado por culpa de la cuerda rota, y sólo alzó la mirada cuando Sora lo sujetó de la corbata y lo obligó a recordar que ella acababa de arribar.

-¡TÚ TE VIENES CONMIGO AHORA, YAMATO!-gritó de nuevo, halándolo con fuerza, sin importarle que el joven aún cargara su bajo sobre los hombros. Gabumon suspiró y procedió a desconectar el cable del amplificador, permitiéndole a Sora llevarse a Matt tal como deseaba hacerlo. Quizás, si el chico era afortunado, algo bueno sucedería a continuación con la chica por quien tenía tan fuertes sentimientos...

Gabumon no pudo estar más equivocado, por supuesto. Sora arrastró a Matt hasta el techo de la edificación, y lo arrojó al suelo una vez llegaron. El chico no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto, probablemente sólo pensando en qué rayos sucedía... pues Sora se lo demostraría ahora mismo, no tenía mucha paciencia disponible actualmente.

-¡Yamato!-exclamó, sonrojándose

-¿Qué quieres, Sora?-preguntó él, desinteresado. Contempló su bajo y la rota cuerda, mientras fruncía el ceño-Mira lo que sucedió, se me distendió la cuerda de una forma tan extraña... sabes que por eso me tendrás que comprar un nuevo juego de cuerdas, ¿cierto?

-¡¿A quién le importan esas tontas cuerdas?

-A mí-gruñó Matt, extrayendo los residuos de la difunta cuerda del bajo-Es una molestia tener que afinar mil y un veces después de que cambias todo el juego...

-¡Yamato, ¿acaso le dijiste a Takeru que yo... q-que yo...?

-¿Qué tú...?-repitió Yamato, revisando su bajo minuciosamente, asegurándose de que no estuviese rajado

-Que a mí me... a-agrada Taichi...

Esa simple frase causó que el joven perdiese toda la concentración, y su bajo cayó brutalmente hacia él, golpeándolo en la frente y dejándole una notable marca roja

-¡Yamato! ¡¿Q-qué fue eso?-exclamó Sora, ayudándolo-¿Estás bien?

-C-claro que sí...-dijo él, frotándose la frente mientras Sora sujetaba su bajo-... este... ¿Que te agrada Taichi? Yo nunca le dije nada a Takeru de ti y Tai, jamás lo haría... porque, después de todo, entre ustedes no hay nada, ¿o sí?

-N-no, por supuesto que no...-murmuró Sora, cabizbaja

-Entonces ni siquiera hay nada que decirle-convino Yamato, tomando su instrumento de nuevo-Se ve impecable... tal parece que el peor golpe me lo llevé yo, ¿eh?

-Te daría una bandita, pero dejé mi kit de emergencias en las canchas...

-Sí, tal parece que viniste a toda prisa, ¿eh?-señaló Yamato con una sonrisa divertida, contemplando la falda excesivamente corta de la chica, que permitía una visión algo reveladora de sus piernas

-¡¿Q-qué estás mirando?-exclamó ella, avergonzándose-¡No seas depravado!

-¿Eh? Vamos Sora... una chica como tú vale más que por sus piernas, no te preocupes-dijo él, sonriendo con inocencia

-D-dices eso, pero ahora mismo estabas mirándome...

-Esa camiseta se te adhiere notablemente, tus curvas están a la vista de cualquiera-añadió, causando que la chica se enojara aún más, mientras él reía

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-exclamó, golpeándolo en el pecho, algo que él simplemente consideraba divertido

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento...-dijo finalmente, a pesar de que Sora estuviese sonrojada, y no precisamente por cansancio-Pero debo admitir que tu ropa se ve fenomenal... ¿quién creería que realmente la hiciste tú?

-P-pues... no lo sé-dijo Sora, cada vez más avergonzada. Últimamente Matt estaba halagándola más de la cuenta... ¿qué le sucedía al chico?

-Realmente es un conjunto fantástico, Sora-dijo el chico-Deberías ser diseñadora de modas

-¡¿EH? ¡No digas tonterías!-exclamó Sora-Yo seré jugadora profesional de tenis y no se diga más.

-Como quieras... pero tienes talento para ambas cosas, más vale que lo tengas presente-dijo él, sonriéndole a la chica

Sora suspiró y miró hacia el atardecer, preocupada

-Entonces... si tú no dijiste nada, ¿por qué es que Takeru dijo...?

-¿Qué hacías con T.K. de todos modos, Sora?-preguntó Matt, alzando una ceja, confundido

-Él vino a decirme que piensa declarársele a Hikari... finalmente, ¿eh?

-Tai no estará nada feliz, ¿eh?-dijo Matt, sonriendo con malicia

-Y tal parece que tú sí lo estás. ¿Es que te alegras por tu hermano, o simplemente te diviertes ante la probable reacción de Taichi?-preguntó Sora, mirándolo con escepticismo

-¿Por quién me tomas, Sora?-dijo Matt, ofendido-¡Claro que me alegro al pensar en lo histérico que estará Taichi! Sólo imagínalo... gritando, golpeando cosas, mordiendo postes metálicos en las calles cuando los vea caminando mano en mano...

A pesar de que estaba convencida de lo cruel que era el joven a su lado, Sora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pues tal imagen de Tai era más graciosa de lo que imaginaba.

-Estás loco, Yamato... definitivamente, estás loco-dijo Sora, mirándolo a los ojos

Matt sonrió con picardía y se dejó caer al suelo

-¿Y...? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo o con Tai, a fin de cuentas?

-Eh... Takeru dijo que... que si él llegaba a estar con Hikari, era posible que fuéramos hermanos algún día...

_No se necesitaría a Hikari para que seas hermana de Takeru, si es eso lo que deseas... _pensó Yamato amargamente antes de responderle a Sora

-¿Y eso te hizo pensar que yo le había dicho a T.K. que tú sentías algo por Tai, eh?-dijo Matt

-Es obvio, ¿quién más podía haberlo hecho? Paso más tiempo contigo que el que me conviene... un día de estos me convertiré en la mascota de los "Teenage Wolves"

-Serías una mascota adorable, Sora, pero para eso ya está Gabumon-dijo Yamato cruelmente, a lo que la chica volteó los ojos

-Sí, sí... como sea. El caso es que... si tú no dijiste nada, ¿quién podría...?

-Sora... tanto como es obvio que Hikari y Takeru se adoran, es evidente que tú... hacia Tai...-murmuró Yamato, a pesar de que sus propias palabras le desgarraran el alma

Sora se abrazó sus piernas y suspiró

-¿Desde cuándo lo has sabido?

-Desde hace tanto tiempo que he estado a punto de decirle a él que te saque de tu miseria de una vez por todas-gruñó Matt, a lo que Sora meneó la cabeza

-Tonto... ¿y cómo me sacaría de mi miseria, eh?

-Al rechazarte porque es muy poca cosa para ti, ¿o no?-dijo el chico, sin pensarlo

Sora no tomó esto como señal de que Matt tuviese una gran imagen de ella, sino como otro de los típicos comentarios crueles que el joven había comenzado a decir desde que había llegado a la adolescencia.

-Y eso lo dice su mejor amigo, ¿eh? A veces me lamento por Tai, teniendo que lidiar con un amigo que sólo lo critica.

-No lo tomes así, Sora... es así que los hombres hacemos las cosas-dijo Yamato-Las mujeres demuestran su amistad al decirse tonterías tiernas, nosotros nos damos patadas por el trasero y nos transferimos un mensaje similar, ¿ves?

-Honestamente, no-dijo Sora, meneando la cabeza

-Y hablando de chicas y tonterías tiernas... ¿te enteraste de que Mimi volverá?-preguntó Matt

-Pues claro que lo sé-dijo Sora, sonriendo-Fue a mí a quien llamó en principio, ¿sabes?

-Y tú le dijiste a Tai... qué bien-dijo, haciendo un puchero

-¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Acaso estás celoso de que le dijera a él primero...?-preguntó, sorprendida

-¡Keh! Lo sé, Sora... Tai siempre va de primero en la lista de prioridades, ¿eh?-dijo, mirándola con ojos resentidos, aunque realmente no estaba enojado con la chica

-No seas idiota, Yamato-gruñó Sora-Sólo le dije a él primero porque me dijiste que estarías grabando, y decidí esperar hasta más tarde para no estorbarte...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No querías estorbar? Buen trabajo al hacer eso, porque sacarme a mitad del estudio no es ningún problema, mucho menos cuando estamos lidiando con el gruñón de Hiiragi...

-Lo siento, sólo... fue un arranque de desesperación, no era mi intención molestarte...

-Bah, no te preocupes-dijo Matt, sonriéndole-Prefiero hablar contigo que oler más y más cigarrillos... no es suficiente que mi padre exhale más humo que una chimenea, también debo tener un manager que no sabe respirar aire puro...

-En ese caso...-dijo Sora, dejándose caer al lado del chico, algo que éste apreció mucho más de lo que pudiera decirle a ella-... quedémonos así un rato más... y podrás ser tan libre como quieras serlo

-No creo que pueda serlo-dijo Yamato, riendo

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-gruñó Sora, anticipando algún comentario depravado de parte del chico

-¿Eh? Si te lo dijera no tendría nada de divertido torturarte con la duda, Sora...-se burló, mientras ella lo empujaba, algo irritada

-¡Eres un tonto, Yamato Ishida!-exclamó, mientras él se reía radiantemente.

No le importaba que ella amara a otro. No le importaba que él siempre estuviese en segundo plano para ella... sólo quería seguir viviendo días tales como éstos, en los que podían divertirse y ser ellos mismos, en los que podían disfrutar al máximo de la magnífica amistad que los unía desde hacía tanto tiempo...


End file.
